Tanadahl
by Narya's Bane
Summary: When the Inquisitor agreed to share her Commander's love, she expected things to change. But some things are more unexpected than others, as all three of them were destined to learn. Mostly because love is complicated by nature, and it has a tendency to laugh at the things you think you know- even about yourself. (Formerly titled Belathen)
1. Chapter 1

A/N - the more I thought about it the more I couldn't help this story coming out. It WILL be dealing in polyamorous relationship territory- heavily. Don't like, push back. That being said I plan on focusing on the fluffy, relationship parts and not erotica- which is why we are starting at T rating. May increase... Not sure yet.

For those who are so inclined to read, I'm always interested in constructive criticism! Let me know what you like and what can be better (and I am open to ideas for future chapters).

And the usual: if I owned it, it would have come out a lot more like this.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Belathen Lavellan was unusually calm for a woman whose partner had made the declaration "we need to talk." She was able to get through the entire day since she had parted from Cullen at the war table without concern as well. The world was simply too frantic to worry about what her Commander, her Cullen, may say. It helped that she had a good idea what was happening anyway.

As Bell entered Cullen's tower, she found him alone sulking over the mountain of paperwork that had appeared since their trip to Adamant. She sighed. It hadn't been there this morning. Obviously Cullen was working far too hard for his own good.

"Don't you have someone to go through some of that for you and summarize?" Bell asked, drawing attention to herself.

Cullen immediately straightened. "Bela. I... you came. I wasn't sure..."

"You said we needed to talk," Belathen reminded. "It sounded important."

"I- of course." He left the desk, the paperwork, everything as he came to her side. The smaller elf was quickly engulfed in his arms as he wrapped her in a hug. "You know I love you, yes?"

Bela smiled lightly as she looked up into his eyes. "Is this a trick question, Cullen? After these last few months there is no question of your feelings. Or mine."

Cullen squeezed harder, concern passing in his expression and distorting the scar on his lip. He seemed more concerned, exasperated even. "I am glad I've been clear, but I fear I have not been... totally honest with you. Or myself. I lately find myself..." He sighed, looking straight up. "Maker's breath, why is it so hard to talk about this?"

Belathen decided to be merciful. She reached a hand up, tipping his chin back down and pushing to the edge of her toes to kiss him. As she withdrew, Bell let her hand reach back to rest on his neck and settle while playing in the light curls that were just getting long. Cullen needed a haircut...

Bell pushed the thought away quickly, reminding herself to be serious.

"Cullen. It's alright." She nuzzled into his chest. "I think... I think I already know."

Cullen tensed. "I highly doubt that."

Belathen couldn't help but laugh aloud. "You aren't nearly as understated as you think. This is about Dorian, isn't it?" When Cullen flushed bright red, the elf knew she had hit the mark. "You like him. Am I right?"

Cullen settled at that. "Then you understand why we needed to talk."

Bell nodded slightly. "I would never presume to harness you, my lion. If there is something I cannot give you..."

"But you do!" Cullen protested. "That's just it."

Bell put her finger to his lips. "Now Commander. Some may calls the Herald of Andraste still, and I do what I can, but I am under no illusion that I can be all things to all people. Dorian and I are very different I realize, not the least difference of which is that he has certain equipment I lack." She removed the finger covering the edge of Cullen's mouth and setting it at the edge of her own lips coyly.

"I... can't deny... Maker have mercy... I have always been... intrigued by... both forms." He cleared his throat. "Male and female that is."

"Well, besides yourself Dorian is one of the more prime specimens of the male form in Skyhold. I'm not surprised by the interest. Were he inclined I might make an overture myself." When Cullen face-faulted Bela chuckled. "What?"

"I just didn't think you'd be alright with this," Cullen admitted.

"Would you be alright if I took another lover as well?" Belathen challenged, curious.

"I..." The Commander's face colored even more. "The idea of you with another isn't... unappealing," he admitted at last.

"Good. Because this doesn't go just one way, Cullen." Belathen sighed and backed up a bit, leaning against the wall. "Let me know your thoughts as we go. If this doesn't come out like you hope, if Dorian says no, we can reassess should someone else catch your interest."

"Or yours," Cullen offered gently.

"Or mine," Bell added quietly with a smirk. "But we take it one step at a time. For now, we have agreed that you may speak with Dorian of your interest and act on it should the opportunity be... ripe. Nothing more. Yes?"

"Yes my love." Cullen came forward, pinning Bell against the wall with his hands and gifting her with a deep kiss. He pulled away, breathless. "I truly don't deserve you, Bell."

The elven woman shook her head. "You're wrong. You deserve all the love you can find, Cullen. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen was nervous in matters of romance. It had been bad enough with Belathen, awkward and uncomfortable. Even just approaching Dorian was like the same uncertainty multiplied many times over. Cullen barely had an idea where to begin, much less ask the Tevinter mage for anything along the lines of a tryst. In the end, Cullen simply reminded himself that whatever happened he would still have the elven rogue at his side. The very idea gave him strength to approach Dorian in the library. After all, rejection didn't matter in the face of the greater acceptance. The fact Bel even allowed him to pursue this course of action...

"Commander. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Dorian's voice was pleasant enough, albeit possessed of a definite tone of surprise.

"I was rather hoping you might have a moment to spare."

Cullen felt his breath catch as the mage considered the question. Finally, Dorian nodded and shut the book his nose had been in when the former-Templar had arrived. The volume was set on the arm of his favorite chair with two others he had been studying prior as he followed Cullen out on a walk.

The new mage tower had just been completed. Belathen had talked the options over with Cullen before approving the plans, having nearly determined to build a Templar hall instead. In the end both agreed the dedication to the careful study and application was best, and such a hall was best nestled across the hall from her window. If she was needed, the mages would find the Inquisitor close at hand. It would make a sensible apparent destination to Dorian. Before they arrived however, on the untended wall along the way, Cullen stopped.

"Why the pause, Cullen?" Alone, together, Dorian seemed more curious and open- even using Cullen's name.

The blonde leaned against the edge of the battlements, looking to his friend and taking a deep breath. "I have been thinking. A lot. About... well, about you." The blush on his cheeks had to bright red. He definitely felt like they were burning.

" About me?" Dorian sounded a mixture between surprised and amused. "Careful Commander. A lesser man might think you were coming on to him."

Cullen rolled his eyes. "Maker's breath, does everyone think I'm some perfect and innocent Chantry boy?" he muttered. "For curiosity's sake, what if I WAS interested, Dorian?" The last was stronger, and he let the humor enter his eyes. To his enjoyment, the Tevinter had a look of absolute shock and surprise painted on his face.

"I suppose I would have to admit surprise and ask about our Lady Inquisitor. I thought the two of you were quite the item."

"Yes. Well. That's true." The conversation felt easier than Cullen had expected. Even so, the words were more fumbling and stuck than he would have wished. "I love Belathen. That doesn't mean I'm not... That is to say, I do also... I like you as well. I would be interested to see if we couldn't have something more to our friendship than chess."

Dorian smiled widely. "Well! I never thought I'd see the day. What did you have in mind, Cullen?" The mage injected a thick desire into the Commander's name, pulling in close at the same time. Cullen found himself quite pinned to the stonework- though the position did suit him anyway. Cullen couldn't help but lean into Dorian's embrace. He couldn't help how his breath caught, and he practically purred. Dorian chuckled at the sound. "Sounds like you really are the Lion of Skyhold."

Cullen shut his eyes a moment, only to feel himself pulled the last inches and caught up in a kiss. It was completely different from Bel, at once rougher and yet tentative. He was hit by the realization Dorian, for all his talk, wasn't nearly as practiced as he claimed. Cullen pressed closely, completely folding into the kiss. Some part of him feared being found and interrupted like the first kiss with Belathen - but the interruption never came, and the kiss just got deeper.

"That was..."

"Please tell me we get to do that again."

Cullen nodded. "Tonight. I'll be waiting after I'm finished with my reports."

"I shall look forward to our evening together." Dorian pulled away. "Until then."

With Bel, the moment had been quick and unexpected. Cullen found himself quite taken with the idea of having the day to anticipate and consider what the evening would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Belathen had far too much work to get through. She was not used to constant reading and writing- as a hunter in the clan, she had been privileged to even learn the skill, so daily use and practice was not her highest forte. She did try however; Solas had been a patient guide, as had Dorian when her fellow elf was unavailable. It did however mean that a mountain of unanswered correspondence remained on Bel's desk awaiting her hand. Josephine would be pleased that the elvhen Herald was taking time to return the letters. Finally.

Bel was just picking up her quill to pen her responses when there was a knock resounding at her door. Curious she set the writing utensil down and stood to open her door. Cullen wouldn't have knocked- not anymore- and anyone cleaning up was much quieter. More surprising than the fact someone had trekked up here was the identity when she opened the door.

"I was hoping you might have a moment." Dorian had an uncertain, pensive expression as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Of course, lethallin." She stepped aside to allow him passage, closing the door as the Tevinter entered. "What do you need of my time then?"

"Your Commander came to see me earlier." With those words, Dorian settled himself on the couch by her fireplace and met her eyes cautiously. "I found our discourse very... intriguing."

"So I would imagine," Belathen chuckled as she settled down beside her best friend.

"I care for you, Bel. More than I presumed possible. More than is likely wise." Dorian shifted a bit uncomfortably. "That is to say I see you as... a sister. Of course. If you have any discomfort in this..."

Bela laughed and reached for his hands, pulling them onto her lap. "My dear lethallin- Dorian, brother- I love Cullen. He loves me most assuredly in return. Whether this is a dalliance or somewhat more than that I will be pleased to know he has found more than I to care about." A frown danced across her expression briefly. "Dorian, I must ask. Will you be gentle with him?" She blushed. "Not physically I mean. Beyond that."

Dorian blinked in confusion. "Gentle? What do you mean?"

Bel took a deep breath. "I know Cullen. He is soft in matters of the heart, Dorian. Be careful with him for me?"

Dorian nodded slowly, though Bel caught from her experiences with him and his look now that his mind must be reeling. If Cullen was soft Dorian was something else entirely. He was fully inexperienced. Cullen would take that into account; Belathen imagined Dorian could learn to do the same. If nothing else being with Cullen would help the mage with experience.

In the end, Belathen knew Dorian deserved love just as much as Cullen. If she couldn't help him directly she definitely would do what she could when an opportunity presented itself.

"So this has your blessing?" Dorian asked, surprised.

"Yes lethallin." More than you know.


	4. Chapter 4

Cullen sighed as he looked at the requisition order he was signing to send to Kirkwall. He was about ready to head straight for Belathen's quarters and growl at her for forcing this on him. Instead, he gave his world-weary grumble and signed while adding a letter to the request to Guard-Captain Aveline.

*Guard Captain-

I wish to thank you for your support of the Inquisition in this unusual requirement with which we find ourselves. I must admit to personal befuddlement over the issue myself and would appreciate any reports and data you have on the usefulness of cherrywood 'Don't' signs as a deterrent. I also find the surreal need to ask that if a different wood is suggested that you alter this order.*

Maker had he just written that sentence? The odd things love makes you do. Mayhaps an elvish rogue with a black sense of humor was the wrong choice for Inquisitor. Though she definitely did wonders for the Commander...

Cullen had just affixed his seal to this last letter of the day when his door opened. He looked up and immediately found a smile come to his lips. "You're early."

"I had little else demanding my attention this evening," Dorian explained. "Is that... alright?"

"I was just finishing anyway." Cullen's assurance seemed to break some unseen barrier and allowed Dorian to find some missing confidence. Cullen gestures for the other man to join him as he reached into the lowest drawer of his desk.

Bel had been extremely thorough in cleansing Cullen's office. The minute she realized the temptation lyrium presented she had snuck in when he wasn't there. In the familiar drawer was now instead tea leaves and a bottle of alcohol. The bottle was what Cullen brought out now- the first time he had opened it. Dorian nodded, glad for something to relieved the last bit of tension involved. Cullen looked much calmer, but his heart was racing just as fast.

"So."

Cullen nodded. "So indeed."

"I'm afraid I'm not particularly familiar with how something like this goes." The admission was comforting.

"Nor am I," Cullen admitted. "I typically make a mess out of... matters of the heart."

"Then we come from common ground." Dorian finished his drink, faster than he had anticipated. "I could suggest we see what comes naturally..."

Cullen laughed. Hard. "I'm sorry. It's just that what comes natural to ME is very- awkward."

Dorian chuckled. "Well my standard is to play hard to get. Not an easy thing when I'm so obviously already gotten. So natural is out of the question."

Cullen knew he was likely had what Bel called his amused predator look. He didn't care. This WAS amusing. "So now what?"

"We could move on to something more primal." It started conversationally, like the Tevinter could be talking about the weather, but the way the last word rolled off his tongue was positively maddening.

"I just might like that. Upstairs?" The commander gestured to the ladder, inviting Dorian to join him. He stepped up the ladder, shaking his rear end slightly. That got the mage rushing to join him.

It wasn't until several hours later, when Dorian was standing completely naked in the middle of the room, that Cullen got feedback.

"This place is actually charming."

"Really?" Cullen let his amusement out, almost laughing.

"Dare I ask why there is a giant hole in your ceiling?"

Cullen paused, sighing. Dorian had been a very close friend these last months, and Cullen had confided his attempts and newfound success at dismissing lyrium from his life. But this was different territory. Only one other person really knew how bad it was, and that was Lavellan. Still...

"The truth? When the withdrawal is at its worse I find it necessary to have a place to cool down. The open air helps the sweats."

"Ah. I see." Dorian sat back on the bed beside his newest partner. "Sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's not something I publicize," Cullen pointed out. "How would you know?"

"Point conceded." Tentatively, Dorian reached out for Cullen's hands and held them a minute before continuing. "I was wondering about what happens next. We've had our fun- you have your Bel, it's perfectly reasonable to leave it there. But you don't strike me was the type for random promiscuity. You did say something about wondering where this leads. Did you find an answer?"

Cullen felt his eyebrows raise. "What do you want, Dorian?"

"All on me, then?"

"By no means. But this does affect you as well."

Dorian sighed. "I like you, Cullen. But I also... I worry for Belathen. Are you sure..?"

Cullen choked and laughed. "Trust me, if Bel had an issue we would not be here. She knows I am... to use your words, not prone to random promiscuity. But tonight was something I will not soon forget."

Dorian had to laugh at the assessment. "Arch demons, ancient magisters- and here we are falling in..." The Tevinter stopped short of the word, choosing instead to just lay back down. "I think this is infinitely more important."

"As do I."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N) Regarding smut. Yes I enjoy it. Yes I have written it. Yes I may create a "saucy parts" version of this tale. Thing is when I go racey I get REALLY racey... and this is still FF. NET

I am looking into posting on a site that I feel comfortable with truly adult material. Should I do so, I will make a note in that current chapter and on the first A/N. Until then, I hope you enjoy the "cute version."

\- End A/N -

Cullen was always an early riser. Even so, by the time he came fully awake Dorian had already left the small watchtower in favor of returning to his own part of the Hold. Cullen could tell by the placement of the stars in the light grey of the earliest hours that he still had time before anyone expected him. Rather than return to working, he simply pulled on his clothing and quietly padded across the bridge to the main fortress.

Solas was still snoring from his place in the rotunda, having fallen asleep with a book in hand that sometime in the night had fallen haphazardly to the floor. Cullen bent to place the volume back on the table in the center of the room before continuing through the thankfully deserted hall and across to the Inquisitor's quarters. At the top he shared a nod with the guard who had taken vigil overnight and pushed the door open.

The fire was still going, though only slightly. Cullen knew from experience of Bel's need for the extra warmth, of the comforting heat in this coldly mountainous place. The last embers were starting to give out now as the morning drew close. Rather than stir the flames back, the Commander kicked off his boots and curled up beside the still sleeping elf.

Belathen had taken the opportunity of sleeping alone to stretch out across the massive bed. Even so, as soon as she felt the dip in the mattress she immediately rolled over to allow her Commander to join her. Once he had settled in, she then turned back to grab hold and nuzzle into his chest. She looked so small there Cullen couldn't help but imagine her as a child. She must have been horrible to raise- petulant, overactive, snarky. Right now though the thought was adorable. He settled his arm at her back, letting her snuggle in closer, and they shared a mutual sigh of contentment.

"Neth'ra," the sleepy Lavellan mumbled. Cullen chuckled, knowing just enough elvish to translate the butchered version she spoke while half-awake. Thanks to Solas' kind gesture to help him learn.

"Good morning to you too, Bel."

One eye slid open and Belathen hid her face in Cullen's shirt. "Too dark for morning." Then she quite suddenly popped awake. "How was your evening?"

"Would you believe horrifying?" he asked. Belathen paused a moment and shook her head vigorously. "Very well. It was... enjoyable."

Bel grinned wide. "I thought that would be the case. Will you be seeing him again?"

"Maybe."

"You should!" Belathen urged. "I have to go out in the field anyway, so you two can use the time to get a little closer."

Cullen pouted. "How long will you be gone?"

"No more than a month," Bel assured. "Solas pointed out a few things we should check out in the Exalted Plains before moving on."

"You will be careful?"

"Always, ma'lath," Bel assured as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I should tell Varric and Cassandra to be ready to go tomorrow."

"Then..." Cullen found himself feeling selfish, unsure how to go about his request. "Could you spend today with me? After you let them know?"

Belathen had a huge grin on her face. "Of course."

Cullen almost dragged her out of bed right then, anxious to start the day with his love. But instead he moved to pin her beneath him, spurred on further by her delighted squeal as he began the morning with her in the best way possible.


	6. Chapter 6

In the end it was not a quick trip to the Exalted Plains. Leave it to Belathen Lavellan to have the bridge she'd ordered rebuilt lead to a fortress she had to overtake. The reports back were all that kept Cullen calm as he waited for word she was safe. He hated sending her out, wishing he was with her.

On the other hand, a month and a half was a nice enough time to get used to his new romantic entanglement. Truthfully, spending the evenings with Dorian was a comfort. After a few weeks had passed, the Tevinter Mage even stopped leaving before morning broke. It was a subtle but welcome change. Cullen couldn't even begin to express how much it meant to him.

It was in those early hours, feeling the warmth nearby and sighing softly in relief, that Cullen was woken abruptly by a quietly whispered phrase. "I think I've actually fallen in love with you."

Cullen rolled over to meet Dorian's eyes. Dorian gasped a bit on surprise, flushing.

"I'm glad to hear that," Cullen responded in the same almost reverent whisper. "I'd hate to be falling alone."

"You know, in Tevinter even best friends of different genders are told that romance is ill-advised."

"Then I'm doubly glad we are in the south." With that, Cullen leaned in for a soft kiss. Dorian was smiling beneath it almost immediately, but pulled away abruptly. "Is something wrong?"

"When I've been with another man who has a relationship I'm used to being a dirty secret," Dorian explained. "The fact that Bel knows and encourages us..." He fumbled for the words a moment before shaking his head. "It seems surreal."

"I can't say it's common in Fereldan either," Cullen admitted. "I'm not sure I could have offered if our situations were reversed."

They both had to chuckle at that. Because of course the Inquisitor was the type to do something completely against all traditions and seem oblivious. At the end of the shared laughter however Cullen managed to catch the other man in another deep kiss, and nothing else mattered for the rest of the morning until the sun was well on its way up the sky.

It was two days later while they were sharing dinner in Lavellan's deserted quarters (not only did she encourage it, but she had asked Cullen to look after the cat that kept scratching at her window) when a thought dawned on the Commander.

"The fact that I'm... with... Lavellan isn't going to be an issue for us, is it?" He seemed concerned by the very concept, the the point that Dorian could see the shake in his lover's hand and heard the tremble in his voice.

"Certainly not." Dorian was pleased to see his partner ease at the quick response. "I like Bel. I count her among my very few true friends. One of only four I've ever had." The Tevinter paused at that with a sigh. "And three of you are here in Skyhold."

Cullen smiled. "Building new ties, then?"

There was a quiet pause before the mage could answer. "I suppose I am."

"We talked about a lot of things when we first started. You said you want something- well, something more as I recall. Is that still true?"

Dorian found himself stalled again. "Well, I suppose this war won't go on forever, will it? What do you plan to do?"

"As long as there is an Inquisition, I will stay. I'm tired of always moving on. I'd like to stay, see what it's like to really be part of something bigger than myself."

Dorian nodded. "Just like you to throw yourself into your work regardless of the situation. What about Bel? I would have thought she intended to go back to her clan."

Cullen went quiet. Uncomfortably so. "I... that might have been true."

Dorian couldn't help his surprise. "But not any longer?"

"I miscalculated on a mission," Cullen whispered. "We've been keeping it quiet but... Belathen may be the last of the Lavellan clan."

"And I've stumbled straight into something I should have left alone." Dorian chided himself with a sip of his drink. "My apologies."

"Don't worry about it. It's... well, you are the one she considers her best friend. You SHOULD know." The Commander seemed distracted then, looking up at the ceiling. "She promised she forgives me, you know. That it has been set aside. Yet I can't tell myself it's alright."

"Probably because it isn't. That doesn't mean you are to blame." Dorian moved to Cullen, wrapping the larger man in a hug. "If she can see that, so can you."

It was an unexpectedly tender moment. Cullen couldn't help but turn to meet Dorian's mouth, to relish the momentary touch between them. It was fiery, tangible- there was a lack of resistance that the former Templar couldn't attribute to his relationship with the Inquisitor. It felt dangerous, exciting. That was the reason Cullen had first found himself so entranced by the Tevinter male...

Now it was so much more. There was a strength of character he hadn't expected, and a resounding intellect. The whole package greatly appealed. In the end it was not so different from Bel after all - yet it was deep as well. Cullen only wished that he could share this joy with her more evenly.

Then Dorian was behind him, carefully rubbing his shoulders, and Cullen found himself melting at the touch. All other thoughts dissipated except how comfortable and right this felt. This was definitely love. This was... almost perfect. But something nagged at the back of his mind, as if something was missing. The idea was dismissed when Dorian started to nip lightly at Cullen's neck and made even that odd sensation of something amiss disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

Their first real argument started over a wayward shoe of all things. Dorian had been in a hurry and failed to pick up the offensive thing when he finished getting dressed. A few of his things had made their way to Cullen's, including another pair of shoes, and the Tevinter simply hadn't thought about the shoe. Unfortunately Cullen had a bad morning, his headaches increasingly intense as the day went on, and the unwitting Commander found the shoe by tripping over it. Not that he lost his balance, but he was offended by the thought he COULD have, and that set him off.

Dorian, for one, found the whole thing ridiculous. Not only that but considering his fears were already strong enough, he simply left after a few minutes of yelling and considered what would happen if he didn't come back. The mage was so lost in thought he didn't hear the announcement as the gate opened. He skipped dinner as well, choosing instead to sneak his own food as he thought and return to a quiet part of the overlook in Skyhold. It was lovely here in the Frostbacks, if a little chilly. Maybe going back north- for the weather, of course...

"Dorian. I thought you might be up here."

It was quite literally the last voice he expected right then, excepting maybe his father. The Inquisitor's party wasn't due back for days!

"Were you looking long?" he asked Belathen, curious.

"Not exactly. I got held up you see. Not that I had any trouble finding you." When Dorian's eyebrows contorted in surprise, Bel explained, "I used to wander up here a bit myself. Just so you know, Cullen is aware of this spot."

"I'll make a note of that." Dorian sighed loudly. "How much have you heard?"

"A little. Enough to surmise you finally had an argument. I doubt it was actually about... what it was about." When a grin threatened the corners of her mouth Dorian actually groaned in frustration. "Honestly lethallin? A shoe?"

"It's the principle..."

"It's a shoe. Not even a nice shoe."

"All my shoes are nice!"

"Dorian. Stop." Lavellan's voice took on the strong, serious tone of the Inquisition's leader quickly. Then, quieter, she asked, "What is going on?"

"I'm not used to this," Dorian admitted. "I... Bel, how did you know you loved Cullen?"

The question surprised Belathen so much that she actually started. Her entire body straightened. "Oh." Then she affected a very sweet grin and sighed happily. "Is that all this is about?"

"Is that ALL?" Dorian scoffed, incredulous.

"I didn't mean to offend. It's just that... well, love is different for everyone. It's almost impossible to describe." She leaned over the wall beside her friend, peering into the mountainous distance. "For me it was when I realized how little everything else would mean without him. I could let go of... almost... everyone else. My clan. My advisors. Even most of my friends. If anything happened to Cullen, though..." Her voice trailed off, her body moving to get a better look at his tower. As though seeing it was still there would remind her he was as well.

Dorian found the description helpful yet also startling. That was not far off from his own feelings on the matter, and the common ground with the Inquisitor was fascinating. Yes he'd gotten close as a friend, but this seemed more intimate than any other discussion. This was more intimate, no question.

"How can you just hand out little pieces of your heart like that?" Dorian asked, unable to hold the question in. "To tell me that..."

"You aren't just anyone, Dorian. You're my best friend. Creators, with how we both feel about Cullen we should be closer than ever before, shouldn't we?"

"I suppose you're right."

Even as he said it, Dorian couldn't help his mind wandering to look at the Inquisitor. Really look at her. Standing in the light shadows as evening came, leaning on the stonework, he was suddenly struck with a stray thought that he could understand someone finding her attractive. He tried shaking the idea out of his head, but it was stuck there...

"Dorian? Is everything going to be alright?"

"Hmm?"

"Cullen. Are you two alright?"

The moment over, Dorian nodded. "Of course. I'll explain myself, and so long as he understands I don't see an issue."

"I'm sure he will." Belathen's chuckle reminded Dorian that she knew Cullen better than he for the moment, and was probably right. "Tell you what. I need a night to finish my reports and get used to a bed again. Take the night with Cullen, make this right. It'll put him in a better mood when I'm with him tomorrow. And I WILL be taking him tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Cullen and Dorian shared a bottle of wine after lunch while remaining at a second floor table in Herald's Rest, playing a quick game of chess while peeking out at the practice dummies and the lone remaining assailant. Belathen had taken her daggers early this morning and started hacking away at a single modified dummy. Courtesy of Sera, it had a gained dark hair and a beard, and written across the chest in bright red letters was the word "Arsewall." It was nearly noon and Bel didn't seem to have lost steam yet.

"Remind me never to get the Inquisitor angry," Dorian noted as he finally made his move on the board. "I think- yes, that's the head just come clean off." He sat back and looked out the window, trusting his lover's honesty implicitly and not worrying about cheating. "I wonder if this is what she's like against demons."

"You'd have to ask Solas or Cassandra. Maybe the Iron Bull. I've never really seen her outside of combat training." Cullen watched as one dagger found its way into the false head that fell to the ground, the other buried in the approximate placement of a human heart. "She is extremely upset though."

"I wouldn't want to be Blackwall when he is brought from Val Royeaux, that much is certain." Dorian watched as the elf finally slumped on the nearby bench, Cassandra instinctively leaving the location to avoid her.

"If she didn't think it would reflect badly on how the Inquisition treats our allies she'd have left him to hang," Cullen admitted. "It appears she does not take betrayal well."

Dorian simply nodded at the display. "Sorry to say this amatus but I suggest we call our game. You are going to win, and it appears your particular brand of tact might be of use."

Cullen paused. "Are you sure? I just got back and technically it IS our night..."

Dorian peered out the window again. "Cullen, I may want you, but she quite obviously needs you. I'll be fine."

Cullen breathed a sigh of relief and gathered the pieces. He shared a quick kiss with Dorian before disappearing down the stairs.

Leaving the Tevinter wondering a bit why he had done that. At least until he caught sight of Cullen approaching and pulling the elvish Inquisitor into his arms tightly, offering the strength only he could. She let him gather her up and sweep her from her feet with a flourish, and their kiss was anything but chaste or gentle. It was very much born of a deep need. And instead of jealousy, Dorian simply felt relief that Cullen was able to be everything she needed and still manage to be there for him when necessary as well.

It wasn't until the next day that Dorian found out how much the evening had really taken out of the commander. Cullen started the day looking exhausted, and the situation only worsened as he went about his duties. Dorian watched his amatus carefully as the morning wore into afternoon, and by just after lunchtime interceded by dropping unannounced into Cullen's office and depositing himself in the older man's lap. "Upstairs," Dorian directed. "Now."

Cullen shook his head. "Not right now..."

"Now. I'm guessing you barely slept at all, and you will make a mistake if you don't manage yourself better. So nap. I'll reroute and prioritize for an hour or two. If anything requires your attention I will make sure you are made aware. Now GO."

Cullen grumbled, but did follow directions. When he awoke later he saw it the last of the evening sun peeking above the hole in his roof. Downstairs was... almost too quiet. He peeked down with a bit of trepidation.

To see he needn't have worried. Dorian was there as promised, though the mage had taken to the floor in front of Cullen's desk. At his side was the Inquisitor- actually, Bel was not so much at his side as laying down while Dorian messed with stray strands of her hair where her head lay in his lap. Her night hadn't been much better than Cullen's, and the commander was pleased to see that she had actually fallen asleep as well.

After pulling himself together, Cullen came down quietly as possible. Dorian turned his was to look and nodded a greeting, but made sure to retain the silence. Cullen didn't even think about it: he simply leaned on the desk beside the duo, squeezing in to grab Dorian's more idle hand.

"How long has she been here?" Cullen asked curiously.

"A little over an hour. I suggested we sit and talk- this happened about ten minutes after." Dorian chuckled lightly. "It appears I'm good for something."

Cullen nodded. "You put us both at ease," the male asked. "I say that's a rare talent considering you're talking about two of the most stubborn workaholics in Thedas." The blonde got serious from there, considering his next course of discussion. "Look, I hate to ask- and if it is too much, please tell me- but... you see, this mess with Blackwall has made me realize how few people either of us can really trust even in Bel's inner circle. There's Cassandra, there's me, and then there's you... and that's about it."

Dorian considered. "I thought she considered Solas close."

"We still know almost nothing about him, realistically." Cullen paused, shaking his head. "I have my soldiers here. Out in the field Bel's alone with whoever she takes with her. I can't go with, but Cassandra can." The warrior met the Tevinter's eyes, very serious as they exchanged looks. "You... could."

Dorian found his eyebrows furrow, unsure. "You want me to go?"

"Maker no! But... yes." Cullen struggled to find the words. "I love both of you very much. I know that in spite of how little you say there are always barbs towards you here, and those hurt as badly as anything physical. I'd feel more comfortable for both your sakes if I knew you had each other's backs. There will always be danger for everyone in the Inquisition; if I must send either of you into the thick of it I prefer you looking out for each other."

Dorian considered the concept. "I know she is leaving tomorrow morning after... well AFTER. Solas is already slated to go with her and we overlap in fairly crucial areas."

"I'll talk to him. Just switch out I suppose. That should do it, yes?"

Dorian nodded. "If you want me watching out for her, I'll watch out for her. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself while we're gone."

Cullen sighed happily in thanks. If it would keep Bel safe and Dorian from some of the gossip he knew the mage abhorred it would be well worth the little loneliness.


	9. Chapter 9

Dorian was walking past the stables, supposedly deserted except for the beasts, when he heard the shuddering whimper. It was coming from a stack of hay along the side of the creatures' abode. Dorian didn't know terribly much about farms or horses, but he was relatively certain a haystack should be inanimately silent. It was already well past nightfall, so there was no reason anyone should be here anyway; that in mind, the Tevinter approached the stack quietly and brushed some of the straw from the top to see who or what was there.

What he found was the Inquisitor. She was wrapped up in a protective ball, little sticks of hay stuck in her hair while the rest of her was covered by a thick blanket to keep the rough edges from getting caught. Based on the red around her eyes he imagined she must have been crying at some point and came out here to collect herself.

"Kaffas," he sighed, pulling her from the hay quickly and carefully. She had slept ill enough the previous night that even with the earlier nap she didn't rouse when he picked her up. One thing was certain: elven women were definitely quite slight of build, and it was like she hardly weighed anything. Dorian just gathered her up, let the blanket fall, and thought about what to do next.

The most obvious answer would be to return Belathen to her quarters. However, Dorian was fairly certain that Cullen was there, and if this was any indication they probably had a bit to discuss before waking up together again. Even if it was the last morning for a while she would be home. Cullen's rooms would be free, but Dorian had no confidence in his ability to get her up the ladder like this. He looked her over again, considering waking her forcefully, then thought better of it. She had an impossible day ahead of her.

With a sigh, Dorian headed to the only place left go him. Even Cullen hadn't entered the mage's quarters; nobody had since he joined the Inquisition. Even during his short-lived liaison with the Iron Bull, Dorian had kept his private room... private. But this was his best friend after all, and she certainly had earned some kindness.

Which is precisely how Belathen awoke the next morning, the morning daylight creeping in, to strange images. This was not anywhere she knew, she caught that as she stared at the ceiling, but she would know that stonework anywhere. This was definitely still her own Skyhold. As she rolled to her side, Bel was soon struck with the realization she was not in this bed alone. It took a few blinks to get the haze out of her eyes, but it soon resolved into the image of her best friend- and the cause of her current displeasure with her love. The memories of the previous night rushed back, causing her to groan.

As soon as she did, Bel learned just how quickly the Tevinter could move as he turned to meet her eyes. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Ah... good morning." Fenedhis, how did Dorian manage to look so put-together first thing in the morning? Even his hair seemed reluctant to ruffle itself! Belathen fought back the blush threatening her cheeks; Dorian was Cullen's lover, not hers. She forced herself to get a grip but caught the twinkle in his eyes. And he was enjoying her discomfort. Why was he her best friend again?

"I found you... checking the mounts, shall we say?" A single hand darted to her face, moving hair out of danger of ending up in her mouth. "I don't mean to pry but if you need an ear..." He just stopped there, letting the offer linger in the air unsaid.

Belathen took a deep breath. THIS was why he was her closest friend, excepting maybe Cullen. "Are you sure? It's a bit of complaining about the Commander."

"I can't say I've never tiffed with Cullen," Dorian noted. "Is this about his obsessive cleaning or the tendency to get upset if you don't act how he thinks you should act?"

Bel chuckled. "I actually don't mind those," she admitted. "This would be the excessive protectiveness."

"Oh." Dorian was suddenly sitting up like a shot from a bow. "You... found out."

"Solas doesn't ask for favors," Belathen noted. "So when he said he couldn't join I was surprised. Until I told Cullen and he barely reacted."

Dorian winced. "That man cannot act to save his life."

"No, he cannot."

"I am sorry. For my part in all this."

Belathen stretched and got up herself. The room was larger than many in the Keep, but strangely bare of personality. Not as she would have expected at all considering the owner. "It isn't your fault. Honestly I just feel selfish. To tell the truth, I want you there Dorian. I had been leaving you here for Cullen's sake since we arrived at Skyhold."

That explained a lot. Once they returned from the future, Bel had taken to heading out with Dorian whenever she could. Through the Storm Coast, the Mires, he had travelled at her side; then they got to Skyhold, and she had changed her tactics to the elf she called hahren. Dorian had thought it a Dalish thing; apparently, it was a Bel thing.

"I joined your Inquisition for a reason," Dorian reminded. "I would rather stick with you than stay here."

Belathen smiled. "I guess we both owe Cullen a thank you then."

"Do we string him along until after you judge the false Warden?"

"Well, he DID go behind my back..."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N) Just a warning for Dorian fans. From this point forward we will be dealing with an interesting theory- to be voiced by none other than the Iron Bull next chapter! Why the warning now? Because there are some things that, in examining his character, don't quite mesh between what he says and how he acts to me. Anyone I know who played a female Inquisitor had a similar experience- and I am happy to explain my thoughts on the matter if anyone wants to PM.

Just... you can't say I didn't warn you that from here on things will be a bit different and may feel arguably more divergent than what came before.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Dorian's observance and wondering concerning Bel's ferocity towards the training mannequin was put to the test as soon as they exited Sahrnia. It turned out that her anger at the dummy and the way she attacked demons or Red Templars were worlds apart. She was faster than he could have possibly imagined. Not only that, she grinned with each take-down with a strange flourish. It should have been disturbing, actually. Instead he found himself looking forward to that large, triumphant smile.

It wasn't until they created the main courtyard of Suledin Keep that there was a real challenge. Dorian almost warned Belathen about the demon, but she raised a palm to hold back any comment as she approached the being with what Dorian could only describe as a 'wild calm.'

"Ah, the hero arrives," the demon greeted. "But is it hero or murderer? It's so hard to tell."

"So you are the demon called Imshael. Somehow I thought you'd be more imposing." Bel was roguishly reckless, looking almost bored by the encounter.

"Choice. Spirit." It seemed offended.

"Either way you won't exist in a minute," the Inquisitor clarified, pulling out one of her daggers.

"Wait! Wait!" The nervous clamor was amusing, as was Belathen's quick change of maneuver to pick at her nail with the sharp edge. She glared as Imshael continued, "True to my name, I would give you a choice. It doesn't always have to end in blood."

Bel scoffed but still gestured got the thing to continue. Dorian finally spoke up. "That might not be the wisest course of action, Lavellan."

"I will hear his alternative nonetheless."

Imshael seemed pleased. "Simple. We don't fight, and I grant you power, shower you with riches, or virgins. Your pick."

The Inquisitor had the strangest reaction. She threw her head back and laughed, the sound echoing through the Keep. "Oh demon, you should study your quarry better. I'm a Dalish huntress in my heart; I have more power than I could have dreamed, and more resources than I can rightly wrap my head around. As for... virgins..." She rolled her eyes, turning slightly to glance at Dorian. "I suppose it depends on your definition. The last thing I need is the only fumbling novice in Fereldan to fall for me."

Now it was Imshael's turn to laugh. "And if I offered what you really want?"

Belathen paused for a moment, fighting to steady her breath. Then, suddenly, she lunged forward in a chaotic strike of sheer speed and purpose. She landed a single stroke before the demon slid from her onslaught; Dorian took the moment to get a barrier up before she attacked again and again. Cassandra and Bull struggled to keep up, but it seemed Bel was somehow able to manipulate pockets of time and catch her enemy time and again.

As one of those altered moments ended, Dorian hunted for her only to find the hits had finally caught up with the rogue. Iron Bull charged, between him and Cassandra pulling the demons attention elsewhere as it began its death throes.

Dorian's first thought was that Cullen was going to be enraged. Dorian was here to protect Lavellan after all, and he had failed. The second thought was to truly pray she was still breathing because he couldn't even pallet the alternative. He breathed out in relief to find she was in fact alive, verified as he heard Cassandra eliminate Imshael completely.

"The Inquisitor?" asked the Seeker, tentative.

"She lives. But she needs a proper healer." The mage reached for his back, grabbing one of the blankets and throwing it over the Inquisitor. "We shouldn't move her until someone more knowledgeable comes to assist."

It took a full hour before the medic arrived, and another hour after that before they found it safe to bring Belathen into a warm spot in the Keep. Even then the Tevinter felt somewhat bound to stick by Belathen. The medic was relieved, explaining that it was better if someone stayed at her side overnight. Just in case.

That was precisely the way the future changed, seemingly overnight.


	11. Chapter 11

The first night had been out of necessity. The medic who worked on Belathen had suggested someone watch her overnight, and Dorian was all too willing to volunteer. Some little voice in his head kept trying to say this was his fault anyway, and being at her side was the least he could do.

The second night was the mage channeling some measure of Cullen's overprotective nature. Bel was taking it easy, but was obviously unsteady on her feet when she used them. She would probably have been fine but Dorian would rather be safe. She was tired enough that she barely fought his insistence at sleeping in the same room.

After that they were back on the road and it felt more practical. The Iron Bull and Cassandra had elected to share a tent, and though their claims it was for the warmth rang false both the Tevinter and the elf saw the possibilities. Both were naturally cold-blooded after all; any extra heat was welcome. So Dorian used the excuse to stay close to the Dalish woman, the duo combining the extra blankets over their sleeping rolls and ignoring the fact that most mornings they woke up cuddled together in the center of the tent they had shared overnight.

After a week, it finally happened. Before that point they had both managed to look away while pulling themselves together in the morning. But Dorian just happened to turn, and Bel just happened to be still working on her bindings, and it provided an eyeful of Lavellan that he had to admit was instantly confusing. Mostly because he found himself... Old Gods preserve him, he was actually intrigued!

Bel's head turned at that moment, and he hurried to glance away as she finished the process. He took the chance to escape, heading towards the edge of their camp with an unexpected need to focus himself. He had just taken the chance to sit on the line dry tree stump in the area when he heard the unmistakable heavy chuckle of their resident qunari.

"So," the big kossith commented, "you and the boss, huh?"

"The very idea!" Dorian found his cheeks warmed a bit just at the thought.

"Oh I know nothing's happened." Then, lower, the Iron Bull added, "It's just amusing to see you want it to."

Dorian blinked and turned, gape-mouthed. "That's...preposterous! Have you forgotten who you're speaking to? I don't... I'm not... interested in the Inquisitor!"

Bull's shoulders were a large, heavy thing to shrug. Somehow he still managed it. "Suit yourself. But can I ask you a question?"

"Will it be ridiculous?"

The Iron Bull nodded, but asked anyway. "When you're with a man, has it ever been someone you didn't first think of as a friend?"

"What an odd thing to... if you must know, no. I'd never bed someone I don't like. Or don't know for that matter."

There was a responding "Hmm" that seemed far too knowledgeable. "And the girls you failed to see as attractive? We're any of them actually friendly with you?"

Dorian laughed. "It was always my father forcing someone, or my mother. They all seemed like snakes waiting to bite!"

"That's kinda what I thought." Bull brushed a bit of snow from the ground, sitting beside the mage. "Look, I get why we didn't work. Too many power plays. You're not into that, it's fine. But even we started out by liking each other- not common for me. I also see why you work with Cullen." When Dorian turned in surprise, Bull simply reminded "Ben-hassrath" and shrugged again. "There's a lot of respect between the two of you. A lot of love, too, but it started somewhere. It started as a very deep friendship."

"Both very bad examples if you're insinuating I'm NOT attracted to men."

"I'm insinuating nothing. I'm telling you that it's possibly more complicated than that. It just may be that your preferences are simply for someone you actually care about." With that the kossith reached for Dorian's hand. "If that is the case it puts our involvement in a different light as well."

The notion was surprisingly apt. Dorian couldn't actually thing of anything to contradict what the Iron Bull had suggested, and that might be the most damning part of the whole thing. The Tevinter sighed, his head winding up in his lap. "Vishante kaffas. That just makes everything more complicated."

"Better to know, right?" Bull was almost laughing, his hand slapping the mage playfully on the back.

"I'm not sure." But then they both heard rustling as the two women headed out of the tents and started on breakfast as they'd promised, and Dorian was very sure. When Bel looked over with a smile and wave, the simple motion captured his attention fully. Knowing what the flip-flop in his chest was about definitely helped. Considering how recently he'd experienced it with Cullen, Dorian was only miffed he hadn't recognized it before now.

Venedhis. Cullen. This was going to be hard to explain.


	12. Chapter 12

Dorian was actually relieved when Belathen's attention was automatically diverted on returning to Skyhold. It was a bit embarrassing, and he felt dirty for thinking it, but truly it was for the best. Lavellan hurried up the stairs to make herself more presentable prior to meeting with Josephine and several 'important guests' while Dorian simply tossed his travel kit in a corner and made his way to Cullen's personal tower.

The blonde looked up immediately, smiling. "I'm glad to see you home. I hear your assistance was invaluable out there."

Dorian should have boasted, as was usual, but he instead just shrugged. Cullen would know the over-confidence as an act anyway. "I suppose I do have my uses," the Tevinter answered instead. "It... didn't feel like it at the time."

"I read Bel... the Inquisitor's reports. She was very pleased with your performance." Cullen's lip turned up. "Hmm. Speaking of, I doubt I'll see her again tonight. Feel up to... performing?"

Dorian knew he should talk with his lover first, but when Cullen smiled at him like that the mage was weak. There was a reason that he was so very infatuated with the former templar after all. It made his response a foregone conclusion. "I could be persuaded, amatus."

The evening passed far too quickly for Dorian's liking. Not to say it wasn't enjoyable- immensely so- but the hours seemed to tick by with increasing intensity. The night passed into pitch blackness, the duo crashing comfortably in bed as it rolled to an ending. Cullen had an arm wrapped around the younger man as they laid looking up at the stars through the hole in the ceiling.

It was the perfect time.

"I... you do know I love you, Cullen Rutherford." Dorian nuzzled into the embrace, sighing happily.

Cullen tensed slightly then chuckled. "That's almost exactly what I said the day I asked Bel about you. And I'm always wary when someone uses my surname."

Dorian shifted uncomfortably. "Funny you should mention that."

"I can't say I'm surprised, except that this hasn't happened sooner." Cullen sighed. "Who is he?"

"I... well..." Dorian found himself stammering, for once at a loss. "I have to say it came as a surprise to me as much as anyone. It's... not a he."

"Oh. Who is it, then?" There was definite amusement and surprise in that voice, though surprisingly without any anger or disappointment. Thankfully.

"I... well..." He turned, looking into the glow of the gentle amber in the starlight. Dorian realized it was better to come clean. "If there's a problem with this, just say so. I... it's Bel."

Cullen stalled for a telling instant. He squeezed the mage closer to his side. "Maker's breath, love! I don't have any problem with that. I figured both of you would find someone else to care about sometime. I just never imagined it could be..." He laughed then, heartily, slipping out from the bed. "Give me a few minutes."

Dorian had just given up, was mostly put together and was preparing to head down the ladder, when he heard the door open. He took a deep breath and made himself ready to bid a fond good-night to Cullen when he caught that it was not one but two voices.

"You realize Josephine is going to kill you for dragging me away from that duke."

"Trust me, there is something infinitely more important to tend to here." Cullen's deep voice betrayed a very thick emotion. Dorian found his heart racing at the thought of what the Commander was insinuating- and almost thought of simply disappearing.

At least until he heard the response. "Ne nuvenin, ma'enasalin." Dorian might not know what the elven words meant, but he definitely heard the trust there. There was a close link she shared with Cullen, and the idea of building something similar was too tempting. It wasn't worthwhile to stay waiting. He brushed a hand through his hair with a sigh, gathered his courage, and slid down the ladder.

Belathen was completely unsurprised by his presence. "I trust your evening has gone well, gentlemen," the Inquisitor explained with a sly smirk.

"Oh it has," Cullen agreed. "And mayhaps a little... revealing as well."

Dorian cleared his throat. "Yes, I have to agree. Cullen if this is your idea of pressing the issue your work is quite finished."

Cullen just laughed and headed upstairs. "I'll just be up here then, my loves."

"And listening in no doubt," Belathen chided.

"If our positions were reversed you would as well."

Once the Commander had gotten up the ladder, Bel turned to the mage at her side. "This is a little odd. I'm guessing you have need of something, Dorian?"

Most of the time words felt easy, if only because he could hide behind a joking remark. Right now however all thoughts ailed except one: she looked apprehensive, not upset, and the acceptance only made him more aware that this was important.

"I seem to find myself an an impasse, Lavellan. On one hand I love Cullen, but then I also seem to have encountered feelings for someone else at the same time. I'm not sure if it's love, or if said person could even fathom the idea..."

"If he can't, he's an idiot, lethallin. And you know my opinion by now. If you have an additional pursuit, it would be fairly hypocritical for either Cullen or I to say it meant you have to set him aside."

Dorian paused at that statement. "That's... a relief to hear." Then he acted quickly, before his nerves could kick in, closing the gap and tentatively kissing her on the lips. He'd imagined it would feel awkward, but that was not the case in the slightest; it was just as natural as with Cullen, though far more gentle a start. He felt her startle, almost pull away, but then her arms wrapped around his neck instead and she leaned near.

When they did both come to the mutual decision the kiss was over, her arms stayed just as they were. Her eyes had gone extremely wide in surprise now that they opened, but the wide smile on her face was the most telling.

"Talk about unexpected."

"I am nothing if not unpredictable. Consider it my way of keeping you on your toes."

"So I see." Bel stretched then, moving back a bit to sit on Cullen's desk. "Alright. It helps that I already consider you my best friend. And I know that my primary love does approve." She smirked a bit, biting the top of her lip slightly. "There's no step missing here. It actually feels... like a natural progression I guess you'd say."

Dorian could only nod, relieved she was thinking this over. "I have a distinct desire to explore this further. If your interest aligns as well."

Bel nodded. "I wouldn't have thought so before... at least not since..." She coughed a bit, reddening with something like embarrassment. "That is, I should say, that 'alignment' is not an issue."

"Then how do we start?"

"Slowly?" Bel suggested. "I don't want either of us hurt."

Dorian could have objected. Then he thought about the intention behind her suggestion and realized how right she was. "I can do slow."

Of course both of them admitted silently that slow is a very relative term...


	13. Chapter 13

"But Inquisitor, your presence is desperately needed!"

Belathen sighed loudly, not even attempting to hide her discontent. "Josie. I appreciate the issue, really I do. However I have been speaking with the Orlesian delegation for the past four days, and if you make me do it again then I am likely to say something scandalous. Such as insinuating that Andraste has whispered to me that as thanks for sending her Herald, Orlais should return the Dirth to the Dalish."

Josephine leaned back in her chair with a gasp. "You wouldn't!"

"I have turned enough heads with simply refusing to call it the Exalted Plains," Bel reminded with a smile. "I truly hope you won't force me to do something even more rash."

"I can't..."

"Lady Montilliyet." Lavellan let her lips turn down in a frown, pinching her nose just at the base of the ornate valleslin on her forehead. "Please. I have to head out in two days' time to deal with the Emerald Graves, and I need to spend time with those I care about."

Josephine blinked at the honest words. "I can make excuses. Go see your Commander."

Slight amusement made the elf's ears burn, but she stayed silent. "Thank you, Josie. I appreciate this."

With that, Belathen exited the war room. Josephine did not follow, having paperwork to gather beforehand. Instead the Inquisitor was completely alone as she exited to find Dorian leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Sorry for the delay, da'vhenan."

Dorian simply chuckled as he pulled her close and gave a quick kiss to the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. After the evening with Cullen... well, I only just got here myself."

Bel chuckled at the thought. "I hope it was fun, then. I'm afraid I really must ask to borrow him for a while."

"It isn't borrowing. I fully recognize you had him first." Dorian heard the nearby door crack and dashed with Belathen to door. Instead of exiting to the main hall he dragged her lightly to the staircase leading to the kitchens and set a hand on each shoulder. "Unfortunately I'm afraid he has work today. Something to do with Samson. Sao he would meet up with us at dinner." On catching Bel's frown the Tevinter added, "I however happen to have a free schedule today, sweet one."

The past week had been full of gentle, sweet nothings and quiet promises of what could happen. Cullen had given the duo ample time to explore those possibilities, though the Commander had taken to ending his evenings with one or the other of his lovers. Lately the nightmares had gotten worse- Bel felt horrid about it, but was pleased he had the support he so desperately needed.

Right now Cullen needed to concentrate on finding and demolishing Samson. Bel was willing to give him the room for that...

Dorian helping her pass the time was a pleasant surprise. Or at least it would have been a week ago. Now his touches, his light kisses, were something she couldn't imagine being without. He was always deliberate in his advances, and Bel quite believed that it was some fear of impropriety that kept Dorian so tentative. All their kisses had been in private, and while they alluded to further possibilities he seemed somewhat reluctant to act on any such urges.

Maybe, Bel thought, Cullen got that part of him. Then she would see the little lust when she turned to fast, or her corseting slid from under a too-low blouse while she hurried to meet the diplomats, and she knew that wasn't quite the case. Somehow her dear friend was scared.

Dorian WAS, however, playful. Bel smiled at his insinuation, the invitation to spend the day with him. "I like the sound of that. And I know just the place." Quickly, ignoring the sound of Josephine heading towards the door, Bel grabbed Dorian by the wrist and pulled him down the staircase and down the halls.

"Amatus, where are you..." The mage's words stalled as they arrived and Bel quickly ducked into the small room. His eyes widened immensely, and he went to the shelves of the small library. "This is extraordinary! The volumes here are positively ancient."

"Unfortunately many of them are in elvish," the Dalish lamented. "Solas is the only one who could even begin to study them. There are a few volumes in the King's of course. One or two in dwarven, or so I'm told. However..."

With that, Bel gave a huge grin and turned to one of the shelves to grab a particular book. She was very gentle with it, like it could disintegrate any instant- and maybe it could. She held it out to Dorian, a huge grin on her face.

For his part, Dorian's jaw just dropped. A hand raised, but turned to a single finger as he traced the snake digit on the leather cover. "Vishante kaffas amatus, where did this come from?"

"Solas and I found it with the other books in this room. It seems this was somebody's private study once upon a time."

Dorian went to the desk, finding a clear spot and setting the volume in place. "You and Solas found this place together?"

Belathen just nodded. "Since I left my clan behind me, he's been kind enough to act as my hahren... teacher I suppose you would say. We were having a lesson in elvhen tales when we happened upon this place. It's a wealth of knowledge, Dorian, if only someone could reach out and grasp that wisdom!"

Dorian chuckled as he gingerly opened the cover of his own find. As anticipated, it was in Tevene. The dialect was archaic and clunky, but he would be able to muddle through. "I'm sure you'll find the strength, Bela."

It took an hour before Dorian shut the book. Bel stopped her reading as well, seated in a couch that had been brought in once she and Cullen had claimed this place, and looked over where he had just closed the cover. He was looking at her, completely focused on the sight and leaning forward with a slight smile.

"Is there a problem, da'vhenan?"

"I... Not really. It's just that you're curling your hair around your finger..."

Bel glared back in disbelief. "Is that a problem?"

"It's distracting."

"Yes, well, love can do that." Belathen made a show of opening her book again and remarking, "It's distracting."

The silence that followed marked her mistake. Bel almost didn't want to look back up, fear gripping as she realized what she'd said. Neither had used the word 'love' before now, and it was so delicate a phrase...

Yet when she did manage to lift her eyes, Dorian was just smiling while keeping focus on her. "Sticky word, love," he admitted. "Why does it seem so apt?"

"Not to mention natural." Bel swallowed hard, letting the fear dissipate. "I... Dorian, you've been one of my closest friends since we met. I know we'd said we should go slowly, but this last week I have realized how much deeper that can go. And that... well, Dorian, it turns out that 'love' is the right word. I love you."

As soon as she said it, Dorian was over in a flash. He sat beside her, practically pining her down as he captured the elf in a kiss. It ended with the sound of a throat being cleared from the doorway. Bel forced herself to open her eyes and turn to see the intruder.

It was not Cullen.

It was Solas.

"Pardon me, Dorian. Lethallan. I need the blue leather-bound... Yes, that's it." With that, the elder elf grabbed the book offered by Dorian from behind them and rushed out, blushing lightly.

When he had left, Bel and Dorian sat in shocked silence a full minute before bursting into laughter.

"So. Love. Let me try this." Dorian took a deep breath, grabbing Belathen's hands. "I love you as well, Bela."

"You didn't have to..."

"No, I didn't. But I find I DO love you, so I did."

They never quite made it to lunch. When Cullen found them, they were still downstairs with the ancient volumes, Bel curled up on Dorian's lap while the mage read happily on. The elf was definitely awake, her fingers twirling to catch his. It was adorable to watch.

"So things are going well?" Cullen asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"And I think they will for quite a while."


	14. Chapter 14

When Belathen started to wake, she was pleasantly amazed to find that she was actually warm. It wasn't the sensation of slight heat on her skin either; every morning, regardless of location, she always woke just above cool. Except today. This morning she was truly WARM. Belathen was tempted to simply snuggle in deeper, letting that heat lull her back to sleep for a while, but sighed as she realized she didn't have that luxury. Josephine had made it extremely clear that Bel's presence was needed to finalize the agreements with the visiting duke's retinue.

Begrudgingly the elf peeled her eyes open and took in the surroundings. Her room. The cat who always begged entry was laying between her legs, long orange fur perfectly groomed and shimmering...

And Bel was not alone. She was turned on her side as usual, curled against Cullen's chest, one of his arms around her protectively. The other stopped just under her neck, where his hand met another. On the other side Dorian was pressed against Bel's back, his breath warm against her neck. This, she decided, was the perfect way to wake up.

Lavellan made to sit up slowly, hesitant to get up. As soon as she tried she felt Cullen's strength grasping at her waist, trying to pull her down.

"Ma'enasalin," Belathen whimpered lightly into his ear, "it's morning. Josephine will pitch a fit."

"So what?"

"Cullen, you may have some time but I have to wake up." She pushed him gently, moving his arm off and sliding out of his hold. Cullen did grumble, but as soon as she was extricated he simply moved to curl closer to Dorian.

It had been a great evening actually. Belathen smiled as she thought about how long the trio had stayed up just talking, ending with all three falling asleep in the Inquisitor's quarters. Nothing had really happened other than chatting- yet it had still been exceedingly intimate, not to mention comfortable. This... held promise.

Those thoughts kept the Inquisitor company as she headed to the wardrobe. If there was one thing Bel actually appreciated about her new life, it was the clothing. Wardrobe choices were a welcome change in her routine, though she had little sense of fashion and let others pick. Usually at least. She had learned the basics: browns were out of season but did her complexion wonders so could be worked in surreptitiously; silver lining made her look more regal without insinuating true royalty- that sort of thing. Today's ensemble she had finally picked out herself based on her favorite rule: the deep greens made her eyes stand out even more, and those were one of her best features. Not to mention it was a desirable color this season.

Belathen had just finished brushing out her hair and fastening the front of her corseting when she felt deft, strong hands at her back. She turned her head slightly to see Cullen had popped up behind her, hands grabbing the lacing to tighten for her.

"You look delightful this morning."

"I'm still mostly unclothed, ma'enasalin," Bel chided. "What do you know?"

Cullen rested his chin on her shoulder, purring into her ear. "Maybe that's what I find so enticing."

Belathen almost decided to forget about Josephine right then and there, but caught her breath and with it her resolve. "Meetings, Cullen."

The former Templar tied off the corset and shrugged. "Suit yourself." With a kiss on her neck, he pulled away.

When Bel exited from her small wash area finally fully dressed, she caught Cullen and Dorian in a kiss that made her smile. They turned in tandem, both wide-eyed. The dress itself was simple, with a front that was cut a bit low; she'd added a necklace with a medallion that Cullen recognized immediately: it was made from the coin he had given her. "Alright," he admitted, "you do look better with the clothes on."

"I find that hard to believe," Dorian commented.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

The meeting went quickly, the duke's retinue eager to head out for home. Bel almost returned to change, but found herself whisked off for lunch by Dorian quite unexpectedly. They pulled up a table at the tavern, pulling their chairs around to the same side where they were obscured a bit in the shadows. Once they had finished their meal, the duo started with some light conversation that quickly escalated into surreptitious reaching under the table...

At least somewhat surreptitious.

"Nope. Not possible. How is THIS a thing?"

The duo turned to see a stricken Sera watching them, Cassandra and Iron Bull beside her looking on in amusement. Bel was sure she looked just as embarrassed as Dorian at the moment.

"I... ah..." The Inquisitor stammered, unable to keep going.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Dorian sighed, shrugging. "Yes, Sera. This is a thing, as you put it."

The elf shook her head, glaring as she reached into her purse for coin and tossed it to the Seeker. She then turned to Lavellan and stuck out her tongue. "I hate losing coin."

If that was the biggest problem from the Circle, there would be no issue at all.


	15. Chapter 15

When the little kernel of uncertainty hit Belathen, it was with the full force of its power. She had no heart to bring it up to Cullen, and she was afraid mentioning any doubt to Dorian would cut off whatever it was that had set itself in motion. Instead, she carried the discomfort with her as she explored the Emerald Graves, for once only one warrior at her side. Mostly because Cullen would pitch a fit if she left Dorian behind (not to mention the mage's own disapproval) and in this place she needed her hahren's knowledge of the past. So she took Cassandra, since the Seeker was a closer friend and knew how to take a hit better than the Iron Bull in his furious rampages.

They were almost done searching this area. Only a few more days, Bel promised herself, and she would be back. The Emerald Graves were beautiful, but something about the massive green canopies of branches simply made her... melancholy. As if the ancestors were watching her here, and shaking their heads. After all, she HAD disappointed them, hadn't she? Figurehead of a shem religion, lover to two shemlen as well... not to mention her inkling to want a true relationship with both! They would be horrified!

Once camp was made, Belathen made sure Dorian was entranced in the book he'd brought for this excursion before heading up to the hilltop. From here she could see the river, the markings left, and the grove of true, proven vallasdahlen. It was a beautiful sight. If she didn't know better how it came to be, she might think it beautiful herself. Instead it reminded her of everything the elvhen had lost- she was no Keeper, but in such a unique position she felt she should be doing something more for the Dalish.

Belathen was hunter enough, however, that even with her thoughts turned inward she still heard the quiet footsteps. Cassandra's were always so heavy, as these were not, and Dorian had a very telling gait that she could hear in each touch of his shoes to the ground. No, only Solas walked so close to silently, so much like a hunter that if she hadn't seen how he cast magic Bel would have sworn that he was meant to be chasing prey. Without turning, the Dalish woman gave a sigh and greeted her unexpected intruder.

"Aneth ara, hahren."

"Vir enansal," Solas returned. "I am surprised to see you on your own, lethallan." (Mini A/N: I wanted a response to the elvish greeting and thought this fit quite well. The literal translation would be 'the path to the gift' but with the tendency of elvhen to be lyrical it would be closer to 'this way has given a gift')

Belathen sighed, shifting to lay on her back and up at the bright afternoon sky as it just started to darken. "Did someone need something?"

"What? Oh! No. I simply imagined at least Dorian would be nearby."

"He is lost in some volume he grabbed from Skyhold."

"That... may be my fault. He asked about elvhen language and customs, so I lent him the same book I gave Cullen when he inquired."

"Then I've lost him for the night." A smile slipped to Bel's lips, resulting in a chuckle. Then, a bit serious, she added, "I do apologize. When you walked in... if it was uncomfortable."

Solas had that smug smile. Bel couldn't see it, but she heard it as he responded, "Who you allow to court you is your affair, lethallan."

That was not what she had expected. "Out of curiosity, why so calm about it? I know you aren't Dalish by any means, but I can't imagine this was something you've seen the elvhen do in the Fade."

"And what if I have?" It wasn't the response but the quickness of it, the strength and amusement in his voice, that truly was startling. "You are hardly the first to find that you have room in your heart for two, lethallan."

"So you've seen this...often?"

Solas sat down beside her, looking up into the sky from her side. "Your valleslin are of Andruil. I take it you are familiar with the Vir Tanadahl, yes?"

Belathen was intrigued, answering. "Of course. Together we are stronger than the one." Realization hit Bel quickly. "Do your mean to tell me that followers of Andruil used the Vir Tanadahl as a philosophy for more than just hunting?"

Solas was quiet for a few minutes. Likely, Bel knew, picking his words. When he did speak, it was quieter than normal. "In some of the oldest versions of their story, I may have encountered the thought that Andruil and Ghilan'nain shared a single love with another, and the three of them created the tennets together. Her hunters took that as leave to make similar relationships of their own."

Belathen considered that. Not trysts, not hidden kisses in the shadows. Relationships. It gave her hope. "So my feelings are completely natural. This could even be a step towards reclaiming some of our true traditions, rather than what we are left with after centuries of fighting."

"That... yes, I suppose that is very true."

Belathen watched the sky again, considering the implications. Maybe she wasn't such a disappointment if she could bring back this one piece of the past...

"Hahren?"

"Yes, lethallan?"

"Who was the third?" He didn't answer, but Bel pressed. "Obviously Andruil is the origin the primary tennet: fly straight and do not waver. I can see Gilan'nain as the vir adahlen. I am curious about the bow."

It was a good long time before Solas spoke. "From my understanding, Andruil is the one who was credited with bend but do not waver. The vir assan would have been... whoever they chose to love."

"Hmm." Then, thoughtful, Bel rolled back up and to her feet. "I should go back."

"I will return later. I should like to remain a moment."

"Wish me luck getting Dorian's nose from his book."

Belathen moved so quickly she missed the blush on Solas' cheeks as he watched the clouds across the sky- memories of happy times rampant. It had been long ago, but he could still remember each touch, every evening spent with true companionship.

"Fly straight," he reminded himself with a quiet whisper, "and do not waver."


	16. Chapter 16

Belathen had taken to the treetops. Her shining Inquisition armor lay in a pile by the campsite alongside her shoes, left behind along with her pack and everything else besides her bow and the Dalish leather she had lived in for so many years. Yes her daggers were a part of her, but the bow had a familiarity and grace she had all but forgotten. The curve spoke to her, begging for her fingers to strum it as if it were an instrument. This was an old skill, and one she took pleasure in.

Wolves. She saw them near the graceful deer around the few open areas, and fired shots to warn them away, but did not hurt them. She left those deer alone as well. Easy shots, requiring little finesse: a beginner's prey. She focused downwards. There, just in the grass of the meadow, was a full grown rabbit. From the exceptional size this was almost certainly a male, and his dark color proclaimed he was nobody's wayward pet. Belathen took aim and loosed the arrow expertly, a precision to her work that she had not experienced before becoming Inquisitor.

It seemed the title and resulting job were good for something.

Bel had downed three of the rabbits without disturbing the deer when her ears picked up someone approaching. The sound actually have her relief, for as heavy as the steps were. The deer looked up at the sound, though did not run. Satisfied, Belathen slid from her perch and to the ground directly next to Cullen.

"Feeling better?"

Cullen blushed slightly at her question but nodded. "I do apologize if I worried you."

"Ma'enasalin!" The rebuke in her voice was louder, obvious. "Do not apologize for what you can't control."

"I thought I was stronger," he explained. "I actually imagined it somehow would fail to affect me."

Belathen shook her head. "Cullen. Do you know why I call you enasalin?"

The commander shook his head, admitting, "To be honest it's not a term I understand. So many blend together when I try to comprehend elvhen..."

"The simplest meaning is victory. A triumph." She smiled at him sweetly, seeing that little widening of his eyes. "When you learned cul'len meant kitten I know you were anxious I find a more apt nickname. It took a while to find one that really suited how I see you. You, Cullen, are my certain victory. I know your strength better than anyone. You won't be taken out by lyrium. Of any color. Come on."

Cullen followed her to the clearing. "Bel... I don't know what to say."

"Maybe an admission that being around that much red lyrium was a bad idea?" Her suggestion hung in the air, accusing. "I could have taken care of this Cullen!"

"I don't know how to explain, but I needed to be here."

"Wanted."

Cullen looked around the field, seeing the standing deer. "You... missed?"

Belathen chuckled as she bent down to earth be of the spots, picking up her arrow with the mercifully dead rabbit on the end. "Assuredly," she mocked, snapping the wood shaft and tying the legs to toss the creature destined for dinner over her shoulder. "I've heard a lot of people prefer nug, but this far north we only get these furry rabbits."

Cullen took quickly to helping gather the last of Bel's hunting, a companionable silence taking over. They grabbed hands as they returned to the campsite together, neither really wanting to think about what came next.

Because there was no getting around it. It was time to head to the Arbor Wilds, following Morrigan's suggestion; this would be the moment to make or break the Inquisition. And both of them feared the potential results.

Those fears simply could not last inside the circle at camp. Cassandra was calmly astride Bull's back, reaching up to help sharpen the edge of his horns while giving them a seductively loving polish as she went. And Dorian looked up as soon as they entered, relief and recrimination as he glowered.

"Amati. I'm glad you chose to come back."

"I was finding dinner?" It was a question, and Bel's voice was definitely wavering under his glare. She wasn't going to explain however. He had to know that she had been alone, feeling helpless while Dorian was able to help with the worst of the afternoon. After leaving the Shrine of Dumat, when everything was clearer, Cullen had finally given in to the headache that ha been building. Only it wasn't just a headache; proximity to that magnitude of red lyrium had taken a toll and sent him briefly back to some of the worse withdrawal symptoms. Dorian knew just enough healing to aide; Cassandra and Bull had... made themselves scarce once camp was set. With no way to be of use, Bel had decided to momentarily stop being the Inquisitor and go back to being a simple hunter. Just for a few hours.

Apparently she had managed to frighten Dorian. Cullen knew her well enough that once he was feeling less likely to fall over and die, he'd immediately figured out what the stack of belongings in the middle of camp indicated. Had he not explained?

No. Seeing the sheepish expression on her commander Belathen realized he had simply run after her instead.

"You two," Dorian accused, "are trying to kill me. There's no other explanation."

Cullen looked horrified by the implication.

Bel just rolled her eyes. "Dorian, da'vhenan, if that were the case you would be very aware."

It was a week later, the night before they were leaving for the Arbor Wilds, when Dorian conceded that matter. It was in the Inquisitor's quarters, next to her in bed, and he had to laugh as the phrase came back to him. This had been very different than with Cullen, with a different expectation of what came afterwards, and somehow it only added to the strength of that first shared experience.

"Bel?"

"Yes, Dorian?"

"You were right. When you're actually trying to kill me, I know."

The elf laughed along with him and threw a pillow in his face before rolling to her side and curling into her companion. "Consider that a warning then."

"I love you anyway."

"Hmm. Ar lath ma, da'vhenan."

"Ma emma lath, emm'asha."

Hearing the words actually got her to pause and sigh happily. "You... you learned... for me?"

"I wouldn't have any other reason for picking up a mostly dead language."

"Even Cullen has trouble," Bel admitted. "But... not you. Thank you, vhenan."

When the morning and there would be preparations and exits, but not now. Now there was just a quiet moment of calm before a very disconcerting storm.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a double-edged sword. Both Cullen and Dorian were keenly aware of the fact that when it came to Belathen's natural desire for truth and wisdom, the situation was extraordinarily complex. On one hand, her intelligence was a saving grace; it made her adaptable, and was the reason that even as a Dalish she was able to captivate Empress Celene's court so thoroughly. On the other finger however it was her keen curiosity and quest for knowledge that so often meant she made the striking decisions that baffled her companions, and often got her into trouble. Like the time she climbed to the top of the great hall, just to see what the Frostbacks looked like from the precarious position (apparently, it was breathtaking).

Or now.

Cullen had just returned, making a hasty dash to Skyhold the minute a bird brought word that both Bel and Dorian were somehow returned there and... relatively alright. The wording had concerned him greatly, as had the fact that the Inquisitor didn't write any words herself. She always at least wrote a word when she knew the page was destined to him- and this one had his name on it. So he was tentative as he went directly to her room in spite of the late hour, waving to a perplexed guard at the door before pushing his way in.

The fire was going. Belathen being so cool-blooded that was no surprise. She was curled on the rug in front of the source of heat, a blanket around her shoulders and what seemed like an old book on the floor beside her. Cullen picked it up and instantly recognized it from the downstairs library, even if the title itself looked like gibberish to him. As he recalled, originally it had been utterly incomprehensible to her at the time as well. So how was it up here? Why?

"Bella." Cullen sat down beside her, very careful to wake her gently.

The little elven woman turned over slightly. Whatever she said next made no sense at all, but one eye started to peek and then proceeded to fly open as recognition dawned. "Cullen!" In an instant her arms were around his shoulders, as if she was desperate to be closer to him. Cullen allowed that, pulling her up and onto his lap.

"I see you found some... light reading," Cullen pointed out, gesturing to the book.

Belathen actually reddened. "Turns out what we found was something of a... personal library. That book is basically the elvhen equivalent of 'Swords and Shields'."

Cullen had to laugh. "So the title we couldn't read?"

"Is not suitable to be read aloud!"

"You know I'm not upset, but..." How to best ask? "How are you reading that?"

Belathen shuddered a bit. "I... well, Cullen, you see..."

"I won't be mad."

With that, the Inquisitor met her commander's eyes. "Remember when we were trying to figure out what was meant by Samson being picked as the vessel? I found the answer. Corypheus learned that the knowledge of all Mythal's servants was available... for someone willing to pay a price to gain that knowledge."

Cullen watched as she tried to look away, but raised a hand to stop her movement. He tipped her chin to look into his eyes as he noted, "If anyone is capable of holding that wisdom it should be you."

Belathen let out a sigh, the breath she had hardly even known she was holding in. Tears came to her eyes, her head burying into his chest. "Ma'enasalin, I need your strength. Desperately. I... I don't think..." Then, slower, quieter, she admitted, "I believe I made a mistake."

"And why is that?"

"This Well, this knowledge- it burns, ma'lath." She paused, trying to explain. "I feel a tug, like something has latched onto me. One moment I'm reading this," she explained, gesturing to the book, "and the next nothing makes sense. Apparently I spent most of one day unable to remember how to speak the trade tongue, Cullen. A DAY!"

"Bella." He kept his voice even, soothing. "Calm down. It may just take time. I'll be here. Dorian will be here. You aren't going through this alone."

Instead of easing, that just got the slight elf in his arms to shudder again. "I'm not sure. Dorian was more than a little upset when I saw him last." Frowning, she added, "Whatever he said in Tevene sounded less than flattering."

Cullen hugged her tighter. "We will make that right, too."

It took an hour before Bel fell into a restful sleep. Cullen took a moment to feed the flames in the fireplace before going to find the mage, concerned about what thoughts might be going through this particular partner's head.

As it was, Cullen found Dorian in his usual alcove in the library, trying and failing miserably at pretending to read. He looked up when Cullen approached, shaking his head. "Did you see her yet?"

"I have."

"I... have some concerns."

"She mentioned." Cullen tried to balance his emotions, one part of his mind wanting to hear Dorian out while the other felt desperate to defend Lavellan. "You hurt her, Dorian. I'm trying to understand why."

When Dorian winced in response, Cullen decided to truly listen to the answer.

"The guardian and Morrigan both claimed the Well has a terrible price. I'm not too keen on her taking that kind of chance. I really didn't imagine you would either, come to think of it."

Cullen had to admit that the explanation made sense. And yet...

"And I'M the overprotective one?" The former Templar just shook his head, the experience feeling mad. "Let me ask. When did you know what she was going to do?"

The mage sighed. "As soon as the guardian explained what the Well contained, I knew we'd lost her," he admitted.

"Was anything going to change her mind?"

"If... maybe I could have... if you had..." Then, finally, "No. Nothing was going to make a difference."

"Then why be mad at her for being herself?"

If Belathen wasn't the kind to seek knowledge, she wouldn't have been a close enough friend to become a lover. If she didn't take chances, she would never have been the Inquisitor- or at the Conclave in the first place. It had been a very specific set of circumstances that brought the three of them together.

"I've really stuck my foot in it this time, haven't I?" Dorian realized.

"Maybe a bit."

"I should apologize."

"I find begging works wonders."

Dorian hit Cullen playfully on the shoulder. "You're terrible, amatus."

Cullen smiled as he took the hit, grabbing Dorian's hand before he could pull it fully away. "And that's why you love me."

"I suppose that's true."


	18. Chapter 18

Belathen knew Cullen was a devout Andrastian. She never would hold it against him, couldn't find it in herself to question it too fully. It was part of what she loved about him in fact- that little cocoon of faith he wrapped around himself when the world was falling apart. Since she knew him so well, finding him at the feet of Andraste's statue in prayer at the end of her lengthy walk and discussion with Dorian was no surprise.

Bel let him finish the words, knowing he drew strength from the Chant. A plea, she heard. A want for guidance, for the world to be set to rights. To her ears it sounded as though he was halting, trying desperately not to waver.

Belathen was terrible at this. Oddly enough, Dorian was better suited to being the comforter between the three of them, and now that their argument had been... discussed and resolved out of necessity... he really ought to be here. Only he wasn't. It was just her, the Dalish hunter forced into a position of power she was never meant to hold, and the first man she loved- one of two she held close to her heart.

So Bel choked back her uncertainty and approached.

"A prayer for you?" she asked, coming up behind Cullen with a purpose in each step.

"For those we have lost," he clarified. "And... those I am afraid to lose."

Bel couldn't help the surprise in her voice. "You're afraid?"

"Of course I am! Corypheus possessed that Grey Warden at Mythal. What more is he capable of? It is only a matter of time before he retaliates; we must draw strength where we can." Then his eyes locked to hers, forcing Bel to still in her steps. "When the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again. Andraste preserve me, I must send you to him."

Bel reached to her neck, where a single coin turned to a medallion set on a chain and dangled close to her heart under her tunic. "There's nothing to worry about," she tried to assure. "I have luck on my side, remember?"

Cullen's laugh came out in such a way that the elf knew that the only reason it escaped was exasperation and the inability to choke the natural response down. It was followed by a simple acknowledgment of, "That's... less comforting than I'd hoped." Then, almost immediately, Cullen pulled her into a crushing hug. Belathen could almost feel the warmth of tears that refused to escape as he whispered an added, "Whatever happens, you WILL come back."

Belathen felt her heart aching. She wanted so desperately to agree, to tell him everything would be alright, but she knew better. She wouldn't promise anything that was so uncertain. "Cullen," she answered finally, careful with her words, "you don't have to..."

"Allow me this." It was a plea, and Bel knew she couldn't deny him. "To believe anything else would..." The words stopped briefly, his head shaking slightly before he finished, "I can't."

Belathen relented. She stood still, holding him close in silence for several minutes before finally relenting. "Cullen, ma'enasalin," she suggested, "you are right. When the time comes, I will be in Corypheus' path. No, don't. I need to tell you... I won't be alone, and neither will you."

"I don't understand."

"If I have a choice, I'm taking Solas. Not Dorian."

Cullen paled. "Bela, if this is about the Temple..."

"We've come to an understanding on that," Bel assured. "This isn't about Mythal. It's just that... if... if I... if Corypheus changes the future," Bel settled for, keeping her wording cautious for the moment, "I would rather know you had support. Love."

"What about you?"

"I know you don't trust Solas, but he has proven more than just a random apostate. Or even a hahren... sorry, teacher." Taking a deep breath, Belatjen admitted, "I may not know the man who is responsible for my birth, but Solas is more my 'ada' than that man ever would have been."

Cullen looked as though he might protest, but his mouth closed before it even fully opened. "If that is your wish, Inquisitor."

"Dorian disagreed vehemently," Bel noted. "I see you do as well. But especially with the voices from the Well... Mythal says he is trustworthy as well."

"Who am I to go question the judgement of both a Herald and a Goddess then?"

Belathen smiled widely, realizing she didn't want to let go either. Instead she pulled Cullen in even closer, breathing in his scent.

"Tomorrow," she whispered. "We start talking about looking in earnest tomorrow. Tonight... I need both of you."

Cullen's eyes widened. "Both of us? Are you certain?"

"Cullen, I desperately love two men. I know they love each other in turn. There may only be one more chance for this. It feels... right."


	19. Chapter 19

"Going somewhere, amatus?"

Belathen took a deep breath and turned at the rich teasing in Dorian's voice. She couldn't help but smile at him, leaning on the door up to her quarters. She tried to give him an innocent bat of the eyes but dramatically failed.

"You didn't think one brief chat would be enough, did you?"

She could keep up the coyness. It was a fun game anyway. "Did you need me for something?"

"I do. Come with me." It was the sudden change in Dorian's tone that finished her: pleading, admitting a need. She could give in. She WOULD give in.

The Tevinter practically had her up against the walls as the went up the stairs, stolen kisses at every bend. And each one came with an unspoken message. I'm sorry. I love you. I didn't mean anything I said. Because even in their last conversation, Dorian hadn't been able to actually say it. Instead, he'd fumbled, latching onto the idea of returning home.

Only now, with Corypheus defeated and the very real fear of losing each other, could he express anything again. 'There's no you in Tevinter,' he had said. 'That's all that matters.' And it seemed he meant to prove it in every step.

It wasn't until they reached Bel's room he let her step ahead, huffing out a pleased, "See? Much better." Belathen smiled taughtly, trying to suppress the amusement. She tried to talk but found his words took over. "Yes yes, I'm sure we have all the things to say. Two things in private before you run off: first, you are terribly dull and I hate you."

That almost got Bel's eyes to roll. She turned away, stepping out to the balcony and leaning over the edge, looking across to the tower. "And what's the second?"

There were so many things Dorian could have said, and many of them hurtful or playful. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, leaning on her shoulder, and did exactly the opposite. He was sentimental.

"I hope this never ends."

It was another hour before Cullen could extricate himself from the festivities. He opened the Inquisitor's door to find her in bed covered by nothing but a sheet, Dorian beside her similarly undressed. Bel had a finger idly twisting a lock of his hair, though both turned at Cullen's entrance.

"I thought," Cullen suggested, "I might claim of your attention after all."

"Is something on your mind?"

"Everything." The look was lecherous, wanting. He quickly shed most of his clothing and sat down to join the others in his breeches and tunic. "You know, the battle with s over, there's going to be a new Divine... and I don't care about any of that. We made it." He lay down, reaching up to brush his hand against Bel's face and the delicate valleslin on her cheek. "You're alive."

"Cullen." She grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. Even as she did, Cullen felt Dorian reach for the other. Quite suddenly he was pulled down, one on each side nestling into his neck. The trio was settled comfortably in bed, looking out the window to the setting sun and listening to the waning sounds of the party below.

"I have no idea what happens next," Cullen sighed, almost happily.

Belathen chuckled as she turned, no longer on the side but now straddling her commander. "Neither do I."

"Nor I," Dorian added. "We'll just have to make it up as we go."

"I can live with that."

-Ending A/N -

So. Hope you enjoyed! I had a request for prequel or sequel, haven't decided which (if either) I might do. Comments or requests always will get their due, so feel free! Until next story...


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you kind readers!

So, a lot has happened this week writing-wise, and it turns out that instead of doing prequel, sequel, and naughty material I am inclined to be overly enthusiastic. So you will get all three.

Not here.

The naughty version is soon to be posted on Archive of Our Own (AO3) with the title Vir Tanlath under the name Herald_of_Naamah. Bonus points to Jacqueline Carey fans who got both references!

And just for fun... a little epilogue.

0 * 0 * 0

"I'm almost offended. When she's good and quiet it doesn't matter, she could be either of ours. But the minute she throws a fireball at a marquise it's my fault and she is MY daughter?" The lightness in Dorian's voice betrayed the seriousness of the comment. He was about to break into laughter, not to mention he already had the four-year-old girl reaching up as he took her in his arms.

"Well she didn't get magical talent from me," Cullen warned, coming over to the duo. "And we mustn't throw fireballs, Shani. You know better."

"But she was making fun of you and mamae, wasn't she papa?" She looked at Cullen confused, those deep eyes that were so like her mother's without the brilliance of night vision that he almost told her it was perfectly acceptable.

"I'm sure she was, little one, but we still can't set her on fire." That was Sorian cutting in, bopping the child on the nose playfully. "You will remember that, yes?"

"Yes, ada. No fires. Even if the vishantin deserve it."

Dorian coughed, flushing red. Cullen sighed even as the Tevinter claimed, "She didn't learn it from me!"

"Mamae called the Empress and the Divine that. Is it a wrong word?"

Shani looked so confused, so upset, that both her father's relented. "We will have to have a talk with your mother, little one," Cullen grumbled. "Yes, it's a wrong word."

"Sorry, papa. And sorry about the fire."

Dorian took the little girl up the steps to her room, a small space just below the Inquisitor's quarters that was decorated in horrifically pink paints with little white halla and snakes all around the walls. She immediately wiggled out of his as and let herself drop to the ground with surprising grace- her mother's doing, as the rogue had been adamant her daughter know how to safely fall in case of accidents as soon as the child was toddling. Dorian happily allowed himself to get wrapped into her stories of princesses who fought for their prince's hand and the random four-year-old gibberish she spouted while grabbing each stuffed animal in her room and petting it before setting it on her bed.

Meanwhile, Cullen headed to the rotunda and leaned on the doorframe, watching as Belathen and Solas spoke animatedly. They made sure to keep their voices soft so no one else in Skyhold could hear the exact words, but Cullen was sure he could guess what was happening. Bel had likely thought of another strange manipulation of the Fade, and Solas was trying to explain that it shouldn't work. Again. Half the time, Cullen was sure their debates would end in a slugging match. On the other hand, Belathen was often right.

"Ma sarennas, ada." Belathen wrapped the older elf in a friendly hug, and he returned it warmly. It was a far cry from when Solas had returned and announced his presence, taking Bel into the Undercroft and confessing his identity to her along with the true nature of the Anchor. Cullen was surprised he hadn't wound up with a wolf pelt to spread on the floor before the fireplace. Instead, Bel had been angry for a month and then approached the elven apostate of her own accord to learn how to control the anchor. Even Dorian didn't quite understand what the two were doing, but Bel assured them that it was 'as safe as playing with crazy dream-stuff can be.'

"You understand my warning?" Solas was asking, lightness in his expression in spite of a very serious tone. "It will be different this time."

"Jeay, ada. I understand."

"I know you do." That said, Solas bent to kiss her forehead gently. "But a father is free to worry about his child, is he not?"

"As you wish, fen'hahren." She stuck her tongue out with the name, turning to Cullen and dashing into his arms. "Ma'enasalin."

"Bela. Solas." He nodded towards the elder elf respectfully. "Is everything all right?"

"Better than," Belathen assured. "At least as long as you were still wanting to increase the size of our family."

"That would be..." The Coander's brain finally caught up. "Wait. Are you..?" Bel just nodded. "And you're sure?"

"The Fade doesn't lie, lath."

"That's wonderful!" He grabbed her, spun her in the air just like the first time. And just like then, Bel looked a little green as he set her down on the ground. "Apologies."

"Just... let's tell Dorian. He'll need to know as well." She smiled wide. "I was thinking the double room below Shani. That girl could sleep through anything."

"Double room? Why?"

"That way we won't have to juggle them again later."

"I see. That makes sense." Bel mentally counted. She got to ten before he stopped walking. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"They? As in more than one?"

"As in more than one," Bel confirmed.

If nothing else, the future would not be boring.


End file.
